Harry's Knight in Shining Armour
by Padfootrules4427
Summary: This is a re-written fanfic, there will be some M rated stuff going on in later chapters so if you don't like boyxboy then please don't flame me for it, this is also a Harry x Bill fanfic so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter J. does and if I did there would definitely be some Bill and Harry action going on which there will be in later chapters,**

 _'Thinking'_

'Reading'

 **Chapter one**

Harry was lying in his small bed that the Dursley's were as they put it 'so generous to have given him', Harry was on his back breathing and then whimpering, because it was becoming very hard for him to breath properly which was the result of the latest beating, he was sure he had two broken ribs, a fractured nose, broken leg and arm, the list just went on and on of what Vernon and Dudley had done to him,

Harry jumped when a 'tap-tap' came from the window, he struggled out of his blood stained bed to see who/what was outside his window, after he had found his glasses on the floor near the window, ' _Thank Merlin they are not broken_ ' Harry was thinking after he put them on he saw a black owl which he has never seen before, he opened the window to get the letter of the bird,

after Harry looked at the owl a little longer he took the letter from it's leg, the bird flew onto his bed-side table to wait for a reply, Harry limped back to his bed and he hissed when he sat down the owl looked at him, all Harry did was shake his head and the owl seemed to understand and looked around at Harry's dark bedroom,

He looked at the letter he had reserved and as he was reading it he started to smile,

'Haya mate,

How are you doing with the muggles dumb-bum keeps sending you back to? are they still beating you or has it stopped for now?, hahaha, anyway that was not why I am writing this letter to you I already know the answer to that but Bill and Charlie are coming to visit we were all wondering if you want to come stay with us until school starts back up and then you can spend Christmas with us if you'd like.

Hope to hear from you soon

Ron

P.S. The owl is Charlie's his name is Pringle don't ask why I think he had a thing with the muggle crisps called Pringles when he had that bird.'

Harry was so happy that he was invited to the Weasley's for Christmas he was jumping for joy or would have been had he not been so beaten up, Harry quickly looked for his quill and some paper to write on, once he had found all of that he put the lamp on and wrote...

'Haya Ron,

it's good to hear from you and yes, I have been dying to meet your two oldest brothers, and be able to spend the rest of the summer with you and your family, and Christmas is a little far away don't you think but yeah alright I would love to spend Christmas with you and your family as well.

Hope to see you soon

Harry

P.S. I don't want to sound pushy but when will you be picking me up because I don't want to spend another day in this place, and who will be coming to pick me up?'

Harry tied the letter around Pringles leg and he flew out of the window and into the night sky, Harry then knocked the light off and tried to go to sleep,

Within a few minutes he was fast with a big grin on his face.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short please R &R and no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry potter J. does if I did there would be some Harry and Bill action, which there will be in later chapters,**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"YELLING"**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry was fast asleep in his bed still with the big smile on his face, when he was woken up by someone banging on his 6 padlocked bedroom door, a voice saying as the person was unlocking all the padlock's,

"Get up... **NOW!** "

it was aunt Petunia she must be in a very foul mood, when he look at his clock he noticed that it was 10am he is normally up and cooking breakfast for his oh so loving family by **ei** gh **t** am at the latest, that is why she was in a mood with him because she had to start cooking and not have him to order about, he heard her light footstep's walking down the hall and down the stairs,

Harry just sat there on his bed thinking about being able to see Ron's older brother's he has only seen their face's in photo's he saw around the Weasley's house, when he goes there for the last week of summer, he then started to wonder what they would be like _would they be as nice as the other Weasley's are or would they be more like the Malfoy's can't stand being around a half blood_ ,

Harry quickly shook that thought right out of his head then he heard Vernon's voice yelling **"BOY! ...GET DOWN HERE AND COOK OR BREAKFAST NOW!"** Harry quickly found his glasses and said with great difficulty, as he limped out of his small bedroom "Yes, uncle Vernon" Harry limped across the hallway and down the stairs,

As he got to the bottom off the stairs he found Vernon waiting there for him as fast as he could his uncle grabbed him by the arm and ragged him into the kitchen, Vernon then threw him on the floor, then grabbed Harry by his long hair and yelled in his face

 **"NOW GET TO WORK...BOY AND DON'T BURN ANYTHING** "

His uncle's face was starting to go purple with anger,

As soon as he let his hair go Harry went straight to work on their breakfast,

 **"Hurry up Potter, where's my breakfast?"**

Dudley said from the table so Harry not wanting to get another beating served their breakfast then after he'd done the dishes Vernon said

"Boy we are going out, so we want you to clean the house from top to bottom, get rid of the weed's from the front and back garden's, wash and get rid of the weeds from the drive way and have dinner done by the time we get home and **NOTHING** better be broken and if you are not done by the time we get back you shall be severely punished,"

Harry nodded his head in agreement,

As soon as they left Harry went straight to work on cleaning the house, he started from the top floor and slowly worked his way through the house that took him ten-fifteen minutes, than he did the bottom of the house and that took him another ten minutes, then he went to the front garden and started to pluck the weeds from the ground he quit liked being out in the lovely sun,

when a shadow can over him it was to small and thin to be Vernon or Dudley and was too big to be Petunia's so he thought it was safe to turn around and when he finally did there was a young man standing there, Harry remembered him from somewhere but could not remember where,

"Hello again Harry, it's good to see you"

The young man said

"Hello to you to I'm sorry but have I meat you before?"

Harry said very confused

"Yes Harry we have meet I'm quit shocked you don't remember me but then again it was a few years ago"

As he looked down at Harry who was just looking at him dumbly the nameless man finally said

"It's me Jacob,"

Then it hit Harry,

"Oh hay Jacob, sorry I didn't recognise you, how is your little brother Mark doing?"

"It's ok Harry, Mark is quite well thank you for asking,"

Jacob said back to Harry with a little breathy chuckle at the beginning,

"Look Jacob I would love to stay here and chat with you all day but I have god knows how many chores to do"

"Would you like some help? It would make it go a lot faster with two people at it instead of one, plus we can still talk as we work,"

Jacob said with a kind smile on his face,

"Alright but you know you are going to need to go when we're done and hopefully before my aunt and uncle see you helping me, here start getting the weeds from the drive way than we'll go around the back and pluck the weeds from there as well,"

Harry said with a sigh at the beginning but he smiled, at the fact that Jacob a man he handed seen for a few years was still as kind as he remembered,

"Alright Harry got a pair of gloves for me?"

Jacob asked kindly, Harry handed him the spare pair he had just in case the one's he was wearing would break,

so as Harry and Jacob did the front and back garden's they talked about nothing in particular, Jacob was right the work did get done a lot fast then if Harry was the only one doing it, after they were done they just walked in and sat down in the kitchen to have some lemonade, Harry heard keys going into the keyhole, Harry and Jacob looked at each other Jacob quickly pulled out his wand and spelled food on the table gulped his drink down and ran out of the back door, he yelled back at Harry

 **"See you soon Harry?"**

 **"Ok see you,"**

Harry yelled back and he was just washing the last two glasses when Vernon, Petunia and Dudley came into view,

"Well, boy have you finished all the chores we set for you?"

Vernon said in Harry's face,

"Y-yes uncle Vernon,"

Harry said,

"Well than boy where is our dinner we're starving and go get the shopping in from the car,"

Harry quickly pointed to their dinner on the table and went out to the car and got the shopping in,

 **"BOY! Get here right NOW!"**

Vernon said from the kitchen

"Yes uncle Vernon?"

Harry said back to Vernon,

 **"YOU HAVE BROKEN PATUNIA'S FAVOURITE GLASS FIGURINES"**

Vernon yelled

"And you know wat that means don't you boy"

Vernon said walking up to him, he grabbed Harry's arm and ragged him upstairs, into Harry's tiny room, Vernon through Harry onto his bed, took off his belt and started to beat Harry with it, when Harry made no nose not even a yelp, Vernon took off Harry's shirt violently, and took his car key's from his pocket and ran it down Harry's already bloody back and made a huge cut that went right down his back, that made Harry yelled out in pain, the pain was too much for Harry as he fainted, rather quickly,

After Harry had passed out Vernon got bored with not getting anything from Harry, that he went into the bathroom to wash the blood off of his key's and hand's, when all of a sudden there was a loud bang that came from down stairs and a voice yelled at Petunia and Dudley

"Where is Harry?"

they must have got an answer but it could not be heard because there was about four sets of feet came running up the stairs, as they got to the top of the stairs they saw Vernon washing the last of the blood from his hand's, the four red heads just stood there staring at him with such discussed that they were hissing at him,

when Vernon heard a weird hissing like nose he turned around and saw the red heads staring and hissing at him, the tall one that was in the front pointed his wand at Vernon and said,

"Where is Harry Potter what have you done with him you filthy muggle?"

Vernon became very scared that they would kill him so he just lifted up his fat finger and pointed down the hall to the door with six padlocks on it, then the red heads just ran right for the door the smaller one got to the door first and yelled

 **"Haloharmora"**

And all the padlocks all unlocked at once, he just pushed the door open and screamed

 **"HARRY!"**

Then the tallest of the four came back to Vernon and walked up to him, put his wand on Vernon's throat and whispered in Vernon's ear

"He'd better not be dead you ungrateful muggle"

Vernon just shook his head violently because he didn't trust his voice,

 **"BILL! QUICK HARRY NEED'S HELP"**

The smallest of the four yelled at the tallest pf the four,

"Yeah your right Ron, Harry needs to be taken care of first, then me and Charle will come back and sort the muggles out,"

The tallest of the four who must be the one and only Bill Weasley said as he was walking back to Harry's bedroom,

"Come on let's go find Harry's things so we can leave,"

One of the look-a-likes said

"Yeah Fred lets go I think I remember where Harry said the Muggles keep his stuff"

The other one said

"Yeah come on than George"

Fred said, so Fred and George walked down the stairs and unlocked the cupboard that was under the stairs, once they got all of Harry's things they also saw the little bed that Harry used to sleep in,

 **"Bill, Ron come have a look at this"**

they yelled in unison, when Bill and Ron came down the stairs they both saw the bed, Ron felt sick just thinking his best friend used to sleep here, when Ron looked at Bill he just looked completely angry and looked ready to kill those muggles for doing this,

Fred and George shrunk Harry's things after calming Bill down, they went back up to Harry's room, Bill put a blanket over Harry so he would not get cold, picked him up and they all went out to the street, they used the portkey their mother gave them and transported just outside of the wards of their house, as soon as Molly heard the pop she went running out to give Harry a big hug, Charlie came out with her to finally get to meet Harry, but when they saw them they stopped in their tracks, Molly screamed

 **"OH MERLIN what on earth has happened to Harry?"**

Ron was the one to answer

"What do you think happened if we had gotten there earlier this wouldn't have happened to him?"

"Come on Bill let's get Harry inside before he catches his death,"

Molly said to her eldest son, they all walked silently to the house

Molly went straight so the fire place and called for Poppy Pomfrey, it took next to nothing for Poppy to walk into the kitchen and start to heal all of Harry's wounds to the best of her ability's, she was working into the early hours of the morning fixing broken bones, healing all the cuts and Bill never left Harry's side,

 _This is unbelievable I don't even know him and yet I just can't leave his side, he looks so cute when he's asleep...wait did I just say he look's CUTE! Stop it right know William Weasley he's the same age as Ron you cannot think of him like that,_

Bill told himself after hours of healing Poppy said,

"Right that should do, give me a call when he is awake so I can check him over and make sure everything is going well,"

Bill just nodded and said

"Thank you Poppy, it's really good to see you again"

"It is good to see you to Bill, hopefully next time will be under different circumstances"

Poppy said, she took one last look over Harry to make sure she had not missed anything, bid the Weasley's a good night and left,

It was three days before Harry finally woke up, when he looked around he noticed that he was in the Weasley's living room, when he heard someone mumble beside him he jumped, when he saw that it was someone he didn't know, he started to freak out a bit and then he remembered that it was either Bill or Charlie,

so Harry plucked up his Gryffindor courage and tapped whoever it was on the head, as soon as he done that the head shot right up, as soon as their eyes meet everything around them seemed to vanish, it was only them there, than they both felt a strong bolt of magic go through them but they both did not leave each other's eyes, Harry automatically felt safe and Bill never felt this way about anyone else, then he did around Harry,

"Hi my name is Bill Ron's oldest brother,"

"Hi Bill I'm Harry but you probably already new that,"

Harry said with a bit of a chuckle, Bill was glad to see he still had some humour in him after that beating,

"Bill, I remember Ron screaming your name back at the Dursley's...did you come to get me?"

Harry asked timidly,

"Yes Harry me, Ron, Fred and George came to get you, but when we got there you were passed out on the bed, we port keyed you here with us, Poppy came and practically saved your life"

Bill answered Harry's question with no hesitation,

"Bill I must say you are like my knight in shining armour for saving me from that horrid place"

Harry said with a bit more confidence than before

"Harry I am honoured that you think of me as how did you put it your knight in shining armour"

 **Well that's it please R &R no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry potter J. K. Rowling does if I did there would be some Harry and Bill action,**

 **Let's begin**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

Reading

 **Chapter 3**

"Bill I must say you are like my knight in shining armour, for saving me from that horrid place."

Harry said with a bit more confidence than before,

"Harry I am honoured that you think of me as...how did you put it? Your knight in shining armour."

Bill said with a little chuckle,

"Come on Harry you should rest now, your safe here."

Bill said trying to reassure Harry,

"Will you stay with me? Please."

Harry asked again feeling timid around the oldest Weasley Boy,

"Of course I will Harry, I will stay with you till you are better alright, now please go to sleep you must be tired."

Bill said to reassure Harry that he wouldn't leave his side,

"Thank you Bill, you truly are a nice guy."

Harry said with a yawn, before Bill could answer, Harry was fast asleep again,

 _'He really does look quite remarkable when he is asleep, I must get to know him better and hopefully find out what theses' feelings I'm having, if they are because I love him as more than a brother, or whether I just love him like a little brother.'_

Bill was thinking as he was moving a stray strand of hair from Harry's face, Charlie then walked in to the room,

"Hey Bill you ok?"

He asked in a whisper, which was full of concern for his big brother,

"Yeah Charlie I am fine, how about you?"

Bill answered also in a whisper hoping not to wake Harry up,

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago, he should be perfectly fine in a few days."

Bill said with a smile,

"You know what Bill you're starting to sound like madam Pomfrey."

Charlie said with a little laugh,

"Sssssssssssshh."

Bill said quickly to his brother before they woke up Harry,

"Sorry bro ... um why are you sitting next to Harry for if he is going to be fine?"

Charlie said then it dawned on him but he didn't say anything just in case he was wrong, but he thought about it

 _'Oh my god, does Bill have a thing for Harry, but we have only just meet him the other day, maybe he is trying to figure out if he truly has feelings for the boy but how will the family feel about this how will Harry feel about this? So many question's'_

"Charlie, Bill how is Harry?"

Molly said as she walked into the room,

"He's fine mam, he's just resting."

Bill said in a whisper,

"Okay so do you boys want anything to eat, drink because it looks like you two haven't eaten a thing in days?"

Molly said being the over protective mother she always is around her son's and Harry who she classed as a son,

"No thanks mam."

The boys said in unison,

"Boy's please don't do that you really sound like Fred and George."

Molly said starting to be crept out,

"As well...'

"As when we..."

"Finish each other's sentences..."

"Off"

"Come on Fred and George stop it"

Charlie said to the twins,

"You don't need to act like you know which one is which..."

"We all know our names are Gred and Forge"

Said the twins, starting to creep Bill, Charlie and Molly out,

"Right boys it's getting late, time for bed,"

Molly said,

"Hay mam I will stay down here tonight, Harry asked me to so I'll see you all in the morning ok,"

Bill said,

"Alright sweetheart see you in the morning, come on boys,"

 **The next day**

It was about 9:30 in the morning, when Harry woke up and was up and in the kitchen before Bill even opened his eyes,

"Harry you're not supposed to be cooking, you know mam will go bonkers if she sees you cooking when you are supposed to be resting!"

Bill said as he ran into the kitchen after Harry,

"Don't worry about it Bill, Molly won't mind"

Harry said as he was looking for the frying pans, then Bill heard someone coming down stairs, ran up to Harry popped him over his shoulder and dropped him carefully on the settee, then he saw Charlie walk into the kitchen and sit down by the table with a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, Charlie was reading some story and dropped his cup of coffee on the table,

"Bill you awake? You have to come see this,"

Charlie said in a rush from the kitchen,

"What is it Charlie?"

Bill said as he walked into the kitchen,

Charlie just handed Bill the newspaper Bill read over the page Charlie had just read,

Daily Prophet,

Rita Skeeter

Dear readers,

Today is a very tragic day, the boy who lived has been kidnapped from his home in Privet Drive, I was lucky enough to have an interview with the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this is what headmaster Dumbledore had to say,

Rita Skeeter: Professor Dumbledore, what is going to happen know that Harry Potter has been kidnapped and do you have any idea who it was? Was it the mass murderer Sirius Black?

Professor Dumbledore: Well Miss Skeeter, we are trying everything in our power to find Mr Potter and hopefully we shall find him before anything bad happens to him, and for the record no I have no idea who could have taking him but when I went to Privet Drive to pick up Mr Potter this morning Mr and Mrs Dursley's said that he was kidnapped by four boys with red hair they couldn't see their eyes, Mr Dursley and his son said that they tried to fight them off but then the boys pulled out their wands and threatened to kill them all if they tried to stop them,

Rita Skeeter: Oh my how terrible, so do you think that Sirius Black is behind all of this could he have used the imperious curse on the boys to make them acted this way?

Professor Dumbledore: No Miss Skeeter I do not believe that Sirius Black could have done this it sounds more like the work of he-who-must-not-be-named,

Rita Skeeter: So Professor Dumbledore are you saying that you-know-who is back?

Professor Dumbledore: Yes Miss Skeeter I am saying that he is back,

Rita Skeeter: So Professor Dumbledore is there anything else you would like to add?

Professor Dumbledore: Just one more thing miss Skeeter, Harry Potter shall be found and shall be found alive and not in the hands of you-know-who,

For more on Harry Potters kidnapping please see page 12,

"What a lying bastard, Harry wasn't kidnapped he was saved from those filthy muggles,"

Bill said angrily as he dropped the paper onto the kitchen table,

"Calm down Bill,"

Charlie said as he was standing up next to his brother,

"Bill who is this...oh you must be Charlie Ron's second oldest brother, hi I'm Harry,"

Harry said as he was walking into the kitchen to try and start cooking again before Bill drags him out and makes him lie down again,

"Hi Harry yeah I'm Charlie, you shouldn't be up and moving around so much,"

Charlie said as walked over to Harry and mad him sit down on a chair by the table "Stay there,"

Charlie said,

"He won't you know that right,"

Bill said as he walked over and sat across from Harry,

"Good morning boys"

Said Molly as she walked into the kitchen

"Oh my Harry it's good to see you up and looking a lot better than you did last night but dear you should be lying down resting"

Molly said in her mothering tone,

"It's ok Molly, I'm fine"

Harry said trying to tell Molly that he really was fine, but Molly wasn't having any of it,

"Come on now Harry please go and lie down on the settee, and let us take care of you"

Molly said in a very caring tone, so Harry just listened there was no point in arguing with Molly Weasley,

"Good Morning everybody"

Fred and George said in unison, as they sat down in between, Harry and Charlie

"Good morning Fred and George"

Harry, Bill and Charlie said in unison

"Bloody hell that's creepy"

Ron said as he came into the kitchen and sat down across from Harry,

"So first how are you feeling Harry?"

Ron said sounding a bit like Molly,

"I'm fine Ron."

Harry said it was quite for a while then Harry's stomach growled and everybody laughed

"What is everyone laughing at?"

Ginny asked as she came into the kitchen

"They were laughing at the nose my stomach just made"

Harry said,

"Good morning family, Harry"

Arthur said to everyone in the kitchen as he came down the stairs

"Good morning dad,"

All the Weasley's said together

"Good morning Mr Weasley"

Harry said politely to Arthur

"Harry how many times do I have to tell you call me Arthur"

Arthur said to Harry,

"Sorry Arthur I was brought up by said Mr and Mrs so it takes me time to get used to calling you and Mrs Weasley by Arthur and Molly,"

Harry said to Arthur,

"It's alright Harry as long as you catch on to calling me and Molly by our first names"

Arthur said with a bit of a laugh as he kissed Molly on the check,

"Hay Ron have you given Harry the grand tour of the ground and house"

Bill said,

"Um... no I haven't not yet"

Ron said,

"Well Harry how about I give you a tour of our lovely home and the grounds after we have eaten breakfast?"

Bill said friendly to Harry,

"Alright Bill"

Harry said happily that Bill was allowing him to walk around instead making him stay on that horrible settee,

"Are you sure you're up for that Harry?"

Molly said from the cooker,

"Yes Molly I am"

Harry said back to her,

"Well Bill you take care of him don't push him or walk to fast for him"

Molly said to her eldest son,

"Yes Mam don't worry I won't"

Bill said to her, to try and reassure her that he would take his time to show Harry around.

 **There was the 3rd chapter of this story please R &R no flames thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry potter J. does if I did there would be some Harry and Bill action,**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Reading

 **Chapter 4**

Bill was showing Harry around the garden, they walked through the forest to a small clearing when Bill stopped and turned to Harry.

"Right Harry, this is where me and the gang except for Ginny, mam and dad of course played quidditch when I was in my final year at Hogwarts,"

Bill said with a smile on his face, as Harry looked at it in awe, as he moved onto the pitch and looked back at Bill and said,

"Hay Bill what position did you play while you were at Hogwarts?"

Bill walked onto the field next to Harry and said,

"I played chaser because I am quit fast on a broom"

Bill said with a bit of a laugh at the end of that sentence,

"What?! What is so funny Bill?"

Harry said looking at Bill, with an odd look on his face,

"Ohhhhh, nothing Harry don't worry do you fancy a game later, with me, Charlie, Dad, Gred, Forge, Ron and Ginny,"

Bill said with a smile on his face,

"I would love to have a game! Who will the teams be?"

Harry said very happily,

"Mmmmmmm let me see me, you, Fred and George against Charlie, Dad, Ron and Ginny,"

Bill said, he was happy that Harry was now feeling better, and was up for a game of quidditch with the Weasley's,

After Bill showed Harry around the rest of the Burrow, and the garden that was surrounding it, by the time they finally finished it was time for dinner,

"Hay Dad, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny do you lot fancy a game of quidditch, with me and Harry after dinner?"

Bill said to his family,

"Yeah that sounds like fun who will be on each team then?"

Arthur asked,

"Me, Harry, Fred and George against you, Charlie, Ron and Ginny,"

Bill said as they sat down before Molly came into the kitchen,

"Ohh you're all here good let me just dish up dinner for you now"

Molly said in her usual happy motherly voice.

"So when are ..."

"We going to..."

"Play?"

The twins said together,

"And what game would that be boys?"

Molly said from the oven,

"Nothing mam just a nice friendly game of... Harry what was that muggle game with a bottle you told us about,"

Bill said to his mother and then Harry,

"Spin the bottle Bill"

Harry said knowing what Bill was up to,

"Ok then so who is playing all together?"

Molly said as she brought dinner to the table,

"Me, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Charlie"

Bill said with a smile as he put some potato's on his plate and some for Harry, Harry muttered a quick thank you to Bill,

"Right, where are you going to play this game of spin the bottle then Bill?"

Molly asked,

"Out on the old pitch mam"

Bill said calmly to his mother,

"Ok then Harry dear, are you sure that is all you want for dinner?"

Molly asked being the over protective motherly person Harry was used to,

"No Mrs Weasley, I will have some sausages now"

Harry said politely to Molly,

"Harry how many times do I have to tell you call me Molly"

Molly said with a smile on her face, as she sat down next to Arthur,

Bill who was sitting across from Harry and keeped looking up from his food to look at Harry and sometimes caught him looking back, Charlie who was sitting next to Harry thought,

 _'So they must both must have a thing for one another'_

Because every time Bill's and Harry's eyes meet he would smirk like he knew that Bill liked Harry and visa-versa. After everyone had finished eating their dinner Bill said

"Alright you lot ready to play 'spin the bottle' or what?"

Every looked at each other and said,

"Yeah let's go!"

So everyone other than Molly went out to the quidditch pitch, but before they started playing Bill put up an illusion charm that would make it look like they were not flying high up in the air, so Molly wouldn't come and start yelling at them all,

"Hay dad where are our broom's?"

Charlie asked,

"They are right here"

Arthur said as he walked over to a big oak tree and hit the tree with his wand and all the broom's landed on the floor,

"WOW! Arthur that was so cool"

Harry said in awe, at what Arthur had just done right in front of his eyes,

They all grabbed their broom's from the floor and flew up into the air, Arthur said a spell wandlessly and the balls come flying from the long grass blow them, they started playing and whenever someone scored a point the score would pop up above the goal posts and about half way through the game Bill's team where a point behind Arthur's team, then the golden snitch went in front of Charlie's face and Harry saw it as well, they both went right after it with Charlie just in front of Harry, then the snitch went straight down right down close to the floor, Charlie and Harry pulled up just in time before they collided with the ground,

 _'Oh my Merlin Harry has a lot of guts'_

Bill thought to himself as he was defending the goal's from the other team,

Harry and Charlie were neck and neck, until they heard Molly calling from the house and walking down to meet them they knew that because the balls all hid, they saw all the others coming down from high up and they did the same the broom's also hid back in the tree and they all sat down in a circle with a bottle, when Molly came into view Charlie asked,

"Alright Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Harry said with a smile,

"Alright let me think... hhmmmmmmm ... what do you really think of Bill?"

Charlie couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face,

"Ummmm well he is a really REALLY great guy that I have only just meet him a few days ago but I feel like I have known him for years"

Charlie then did a spell that made Harry speak the truth,

"Ok I kind of sotta have a little crush on him"

Then Harry finally realised what he just said, he then ran back into the burrow and ran up into the room he and Ron share, he then jumped onto his bed and just lied on his stomach with his face in his pillow almost crying, when he heard someone coming up the stairs and someone knocked on the door,

"Hay Harry, I know you're in there"

 **So who do you think is knocking on the door?**

 **And a word of warning the next chapter will contain some mild slash Please R &R thanks for reading cya for the next chapter,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys here is the next chapter of this fic, as usual I don't own any of the characters in this fic if I did there would deffo be some Bill and Harry action, anyway let's get on with this chapter,**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Reading

 **Chapter 5**

'Hay, Harry I know you're in there'

Said a voice at the door to his and Ron's room,

'Go away'

Harry said as he laid his head back on the pillow that he had cried on, the door opened slowly, it squeaked open then in the door way stood the person Harry really didn't need to see right now,

'Harry come on you have to talk to me some time'

Said the voice very concerned,

'I already told you to go away'

Harry said with his face still in the pillow,

'I won't leave till you tell me if you meant what you said in the game'

The voice said again as they sat down on Ron's bed across from the bed Harry was on, Harry just lied there for a few seconds than sat up with his pillow held close to his chest

'Charlie put a spell on me so I could only tell what I really think'

Harry said whipping the tears that were running down his red checks,

'How could you have noticed that Harry?'

The voice said very confused

'I saw his wand I'm not blind'

Harry said with a sniff,

'So what you said was the truth then?'

The voice said sitting forward on the bed with his arms on his legs,

'Yes Bill it was'

Harry said looking down at his pillow,

'Are you happy now that you got me to say that to your face?'

'Harry I am so happy that you feel the same way as I do about you'

Bill said as his hand slipped under Harry's chin and made Harry look at him as he said,

'I love you Harry Potter and I am glad that you feel the same way about me'

As they were both looking into each other's eye's Harry said

'You love me too?'

'Yes Harry I do and I have since I saw your eyes for the first time'

Bill said as his and Harry's faces were moving closer and closer to each other's,

'I'm glad that you do Bill'

Harry said as their faces were a millimetre apart and then Bill went in and kissed Harry softly on the lips and only broke apart when air became a must,

'Wow'

Harry said out of breath,

'So will you stop crying now?'

Bill and Harry gave a little laugh than they heard someone running up the stairs

'Harry, Bill come on mam's gone out shopping so we can finish off that game'

Ron said out of breath from running up to his room where he knew Harry and Bill would be,

'Alright Ron we'll be down in a minute,'

Bill said with a chuckle,

'Ok Bill but hurry up you now mam won't be gone for a very long time,'

Ron said as he was heading to the stairs again,

'Ron this is Molly we are on about she'll be gone for a while'

Harry said he two was chuckling,

'Yeah Ron, mam loves shopping so she will be a while'

Bill said with a huge grin on his face,

'Alright you two are right but anyway just hurry up,'

Ron said as he walked down the stairs,

'Come on than Harry let's get going,'

Bill said as he stood up and held his hand out for Harry to take it, Harry took his hand and they ended up face to face or more like face to chest because Harry is so much shorter then Bill, Harry then looked up into Bill's eyes and put his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a longer kiss.

 **Well that's it for now I hope you all liked it please** **R &R and no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys here is the next chapter of this fic, as usual I don't own any of the characters in this fic if I did there would definitely be some Bill and Harry action, anyway let's get on with this chapter,**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Reading

 **Chapter 6**

As they broke apart from their kiss they heard Ron yelling from down stairs

'come on you two the game is going to start up again now!'

Bill and Harry started to laugh as they walked out of the room Bill frost then followed shortly by Harry, as they got into the garden everyone was either Getting on their brooms or already in the air Harry and Bill ran to where they could see their brooms in the grass and got up into the air as fast as they could then as so as they got up to where everybody else was the game began again,

Charlie and Harry were waiting for the snitch to appear and then out of the corner of his eye Charlie saw it and zoomed straight passed Harry and almost knocked Harry of his broom then Harry looked around and saw Charlie catching up on the snitch so went after him, it was so close they were neck and neck like they were before Molly had interrupted them Charlie reached his arm out to grab it but Harry bumped into him accidentally so Charlie was knocked it of the way of the snitch but the snitch went straight down heading towards the ground like it did last time so Harry followed it,

But Harry didn't see Charlie flying across the ground until Charlie caught the snitch, everybody then flew down to the ground again as each team shook hands like they would in school and say,

'well done'

to each other after that everyone was just laughing at how much they all missed playing Quidditch together,

It was a few hours later that Molly had arrived home from shopping and as she started heading into the kitchen she saw Harry, Charlie and Bill all cooking food for everyone

'Harry, Bill, Charlie you lot don't have to do that boys I can do it'

she said trying to usher the boys out of the kitchen but none of them were moving

'it's okay Molly we've got it covered you just sit down we're cooking your favourite'

Said Harry as he was heading towards the cooker

'Harry dear be carefully love in case you burn yourself'

Said Molly from the table

'It's okay Molly I've been cooking for years'

After Harry had said that his back straightened up in shock at what he had just said

'why was that Harry how long have those muggles had you cooking for?'

Molly said as she moved towards where Harry was standing,

'Yes Harry how long have you been cooking for those people?'

Charlie said with a confused look on his face,

'ummmmm well I've been cooking since I was old enough to know how to use the cooker'

Harry said not looking into grit eyes, Molly was really angry right now she walked right up to Harry and spun him around with his shoulders

'Harry why didn't you tell us about this we would have come and take you away sooner than we did'

Molly said looking into Harry's green eyes and she could see the pain and toucher that Harry went through all those years he spent with those muggles

'I didn't want to inconvenience you with me I now you have the rest of the family to look after so I didn't want you to have to worry about feeding and clothing me as well'

Harry said looking at the ground

'like we said when you went into your second year we'll make do like we always do'

Molly said with a small smile on her face

'Well it's too late for that now, you've saved me from that hell hole so please can we leave it at that'

Harry said as he walked around Molly and Charlie to where Bill was standing chopping the vegetables,

Bill whispered to Harry

'why didn't you tell us Harry?'

'Like I told Molly I didn't want to inconvenience any of you'

Harry whispered back

'so what else have they done to you?'

Bill whispered as he started getting angry

'don't worry about it Bill'

Harry whispered softly

'Harry I want to know what happened'

Bill said as his voice started to raise from a whisper

'look Bill if you still wanna now after they have all gone to bed then meet me outside by the Arthur's workshop ok'

Harry said as he walked away from Bill not wanting to talk about it anymore right now,

It was about 10 minutes later when Molly called out to Arthur and the other children to come and sit down for dinner

'Wow this looks really nice mam how did you do all this by yourself?'

Ginny asked with a smile on her face

'I didn't dear Harry, Charlie & Bill did it'

Molly said as she looked at the boys as they sat down to eat their dinner

'Hay Charlie, Bill you two know how to cook?

Ron said with an over dramatic shocked look on his face Harry, Fred, George and Ginny all started laughing at Ron

'Yes Ron we do know how to cook because we do live on our own'

Charlie said with a sarcastic smile on his face

'I thought you two just lived on take-away's or had someone else come in and cook for you'

Ron said smiling at his two oldest brothers

'no Ron we are not like you plus how do you think we are in such good shape?'

Bill said with the same look as Charlie

'now now boys let's leave it at that'

After everyone had eaten all the food and the dishes were cleaned and put away it was about 10 o'clock so everyone decided to go have an early night because they were going to go watch the Quidditch match in the morning,

Harry was wide awake just listening to the house creak and Ron snoring when he thought it would be safe to go put to where he said he would meet Bill, he slowly got out of bed with a little wince at how cold the floor was and the pain he felt in his legs after the game they had played he put on some slippers that Molly had said he could use and put on his dressing gown and walked down the stairs giving a little wince whenever the stairs creaked

when he finally got down to the bottom floor he made his way to the garden and walked over to where Arthur's shed was located and he could see a shadow slip behind the shed at first Harry thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him then he saw a black shadowed head look around the corner of it and look right at him

Harry being the Gryffindor he was practically ran over to see who it was and when he got there

'Oh my Merlin you scared the living daylights out of me then'

 **As usual R &R no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys here is the next chapter of this fic, as usual I don't own any of the characters in this fic if I did there would definitely be some Bill and Harry action, anyway let's get on with this chapter,**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Reading

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF THE ABUSE HARRY HAD SUFFERED BY THE DURSLEY'S HAND SO IF YOU DONT LIKE TO READ IT THEN PLEASE TURN BACK NOW,**_

 **Still here well here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

"oh Merlin you scared me then"

Harry said as soon as he got over to the shed,

"I'm sorry Harry but you said if I wanted to know what happens to you over the summer holidays to come out here after everyone was in bed so here I am"

Bill said while smiling,

"okay so where do you want me to start?"

Harry said as he looked into Bills eyes,

"let's start at the beginning"

Bill said moving over to the bench that was located behind Arthur's shed,

"okay well I think you already know the story Voldemort came to my house in Godricks hollow and killed my parents and tried to kill me right?"

Bill just nodded his head

"well after that Hagrid, Dumbledore and professor McGonagall left me in a blanket on the door step of my relatives house, they didn't come out till the next morning and only because I started crying and it woke up Dudley, they took me in and the made me a little bed to sleep in and by the time I was 4 years old they made me start doing chores around the house like vacuum and dust and polish the house and if I tripped and broke something I would get a smack and by the time I was 5 years old they made me cook them breakfast, lunch and dinner so I was around the hot cooker at the young age 5 and having to cook them bacon, eggs and toast for the morning then sausage sandwiches for lunch and then a full English breakfast for dinner and if I was late with any of them then uncle Vernon would...would"

Bill put his hand on Harry's leg

"would what Harry?"

"he would make me go without any meals for a week"

Harry said looking down at his feet

"that's harsh isn't it Harry?"

Bill said looking shocked at Harry,

"that isn't as harsh as what he would do if I burnt any of the food, he would put my hand on the still boiling hot pan and hold it down until I was about to pass out from the pain"

Harry said still refusing to look at Bill,

"that's just barbaric it couldn't have got any worse could it?"

Bill said looking and sounding hopeful

"it gets worse Bill"

Harry said sadly

"I was afraid you were going to say that"

Bill said still looking at the side of Harry's face

"When I was 7 I got told to clean the whole house from top to bottom and have food on the table by the time they come home, so I started cleaning and I think I was just about to finish cleaning the bathroom which was the room I left till last when I heard the car pull up in the drive, the I heard Dudley come in the house first and I saw him look outside and he pushed this vase they had on the table and said that I did it, then uncle Vernon yelled for me to come down stairs and then he"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Bill then carried on

"he picked up a peace of the broken glass and cut the top of my arms and my legs open then made me clean up the blood by the time I had woke up after passing out he yelled at me to clean up all the blood before someone of Vernon's clients came over in about 4 hours"

Harry said know looking into Bills eyes and he saw Bill had a tear rolling down the right side of his face,

"please continue Harry"

Bill said as he whipped the tear away and looked at Harry

"well I think I shall skip a few years know so I am know about 9 and I was pulling the weeds from the front garden when I heard a god awful sound from inside the house so I went inside to see what was the matter and I only forgot to wipe my shoes before I went into the house and tracked mod all over their nice clean carpet and the I got 20 lashings with uncle Vernon's belt, and when I came home from Hogwarts after my second year I managed to piss off uncle Vernon and he had a knife and carved the word _**FREAK**_ into my back, and after my forth year you came to rescue me and that was the worst beaten I have had ever"

Harry sighed and stood up

"well now you know, I did leave out the faked that they locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years and they practically starved me to death, are you happy now that you know what happened?"

Bill stood up too and said

"Harry why didn't you tell anyone that all this had happened to you?"

Harry sighed and said

"I did tell Dumbledore but he kept sending me back there it was awful Bill to know that no one believed me,"

Harry said as he started to cry, Bill pulled Harry in for a long hug and Bill rocked Harry gently back and forth till he stopped crying,

After Harry had stopped crying they went back into the Weasley household and went back to their separate beds but Bill stayed there but could not yet to sleep after all that Harry had told him, he then sighed and rolled onto his back and just lied there till the sun came up for the next morning.

 **please R &R no flames**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to up-date this guys but I've been very busy anyway let's get on with this chapter**

 **As always I do not own Harry potter J. K. Rowling does if I did there would definitely be some Bill & Harry action**

 **Harry's knight in shining armour chapter 8;**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Reading

As the sun rose came thought Bills bedroom window he thought he should get up and get himself a cup of tea as he was walking down the stairs he saw Harry coming down the status behind him,

"hey Harry what are you doing up at this time in the morning?"

Bill asked worried about Harry,

"hey Bill I don't know how I am up this time in the morning but I thought since I'm up I may as well go down stairs and make myself a hot chocolate, what about you?"

Harry asked as he and Bill where walking through to the kitchen,

"Well I couldn't sleep at all last night after a that you told means when I saw the sun coming through my bedroom window I thought I would come down same as you but for a cup of tea"

Bill said as he went over and put the kettle on,

"maybe I shouldn't have told you all of what I did last night if you couldn't sleep... I'm sorry Bill"

Harry said looking at the kitchen floor,

"No Harry I'm glad you did it will help me understand what they did to you,"

Bill said waiting for the kettle to boil,

After the kettle boiled Bill made his cup of tea and put some milk into a pot and put it over the stove for Harry's hot chocolate Harry kept his eyes on the milk to make sure that it did not boil over and when he started to see bubbles Bill went over and took the milk off of the stove and poured it into a cup and put coco powder and steered it and then walked back over and set it down in front of Harry,

Harry whispered a thank you as Bill sat down next to Harry,

"was it difficult?"

Bill ask after a few minutes of silence,

"was what difficult?"

Harry asked looking confused at Bill,

"tell me all what you did last night"

Bill said as he took a drink of his tea,

"it was at the beginning but after a while it kinda got easier"

Harry's said as he was just staring blankly into his hot chocolate,

A few hours passed before the rest of the Weasley family came down the stairs, Molly was the first one down with Arthur right behind her she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see both Bill and Harry already awake and down in the kitchen,

"boy you two are up early, what's the matter couldn't sleep?"

Molly asked in her motherly tone,

"no Molly I just woke up a few minutes ago, Bill was already down here I don't know how long he was down here before I came down"

Harry said lying to Molly so he wouldn't have to say he didn't sleep at all last night,

"well I came down here half an hour before Harry did so we haven't been up that early mam,"

Bill said not really wanting to deal with his mother at this time in the morning,

"ok then well do you boys want breakfast now or wait till the rest come down the stairs?"

Molly asked as she moved towards the stove,

"ummm I think we would like something now because god only knows when the rest of them will come down"

Bill said on behalf of himself Arthur and Harry,

"Ok then sweetheart what would you boys like?"

Molly asked as she went to the fridge

"could you please do us some bacon and sausage sandwiches please"

Bill said with a smile on his face that he knew his mother wouldn't be able to say no to,

"ok Bill anything you want do you want the same Harry dear?"

Molly asked Harry who was just staring at Bill

"yes that would be fine thank you Molly"

Harry said as he snapped out of his trance like state

Nook noticed and tried hiding her little giggle with a cough

"ok then dear"

as Molly set to work on making them breakfast

It was a few more hours later when Charlie, Fred and George came down the stairs and they all sat around the table and ten a few minutes later when breakfast had been set out on the table the rest of the Weasley family came down the stars and smelled the air and sighed happily with the smell of freshly cooked breakfast went up their noses

They a sat around the table filling their plates up with breakfast and started to eat what was on their plates and drank the squash and tea that was set on the table a few minutes later all the food was gone and try all went into the living room listening to the radio and talking, they staid like that for a few more hours and then the all decided to go out into Diagon alley to go get some fresh air into their lungs.

 **As usual R &R no flames please**

 **Hope to see you all in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to up-date this guys but I've been very busy anyway lets get on with this chapter**

 **As always I do not own Harry potter J. K. Rowling does if I did there would definitely be some Bill & Harry action**

 **Harry's knight shining armour chapter 9:**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

Reading

As all the Weasleys and Harry went down to Diagon ally they all split up into little groups, Harry, Bill, Charlie and Ron went to the new Quidditch shop for Harry to look for a new broom as his was smashed into the whomping willow again, as they looked around the shop Bill, Charlie and Ron all found some nice brooms that they thought Harry would like but when he looked he would say 'it's nice but it's not the one I'm looking for' when they had looked at all the brooms they had in the shop they left to go find somewhere for lunch,

They went into a restaurant that they had just come across right at the bottom of Diagon Ally and they had a seat for four and they had a look over the menu, when the waiter came around and asked if they were ready to order Bill ordered a median-rare stake, Charlie ordered some BBQ ribs, Ron ordered a carnivore's feast and Harry ordered a burger meal, they all had a round of cokes, because Molly would kill them if she smelt any alcohol on them,

A few moments later their food has arrived at their table, a few hours later they were all going home they bumped into Sirius and Remus,

"'hello there pup, how are you?"

Remus said as he looked at Harry,

"I am great thanks Remus how are you?"

Harry said with a grin on his face that stretched drone at to ear,

"what has you so happy there pup?"

Sirius said as he was smiling at Harry,

"I don't really know Siri I just guess that I am in a happy mood"

Harry said as he looked from his god-fathers to Bill and back at his god-fathers, Sirius and Remus stood there looking at each other with a knowing look on their faces,

But before they could speak they heard Molly's voice calling

"Bill, Harry come on we're all going now"

they then said their good byes and headed their separate ways,

Bill and Harry then evaporated back to the burrow and as it was dark outside they all decided to all go to bed for the night,

Harry and Bill where the only two left downstairs within a few minutes and they were both sitting on the one settee and they sat there for a few silent minuets when Bill decided to break the silence

"So Harry, I saw the look you gave me when we were talking to your god-fathers"

Harry looked at Bill and said

"well I don't really know why I have you the look I did I guess I was just thinking of the time when you kissed me"

it went quiet for a few seconds when Bill suddenly turned towards Harry and said

"listen Harry the time when I kissed you I hope you know that the kiss was real and it was...how does the expression go...oh yeah magical for me and I could see it was for you to so I just have one thing to ask of you"

Harry had turned towards Bill at this point

"what is it you want to ask me Bill?"

Bill took in a deep breath

"Would you do me the honour of going out with me?"

 **Cliff hanger...**

 **Please R &R**

 **NO FLAMES**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the newest chapter of Harry's knight in shining armor,**

 **WARNING!**

 **there will be a masturbation scene**

'speaking'

 _thinking_

 **Chapter 11**

Harry's P.O.V.

a person standing there with an unresponsive look on its face,

this person was none other than Albus Dumbledore, me, Bill and the rest of the Weasley's where standing by the living room door,

'What are you doing here?' Molly said as she made her way to the front so she could look Dumbledore in the eyes,

'I came to see if you all have seen Harry as you guys all know he was, taken from his loving relatives home a few weeks ago and I was just checking to see if he had wondered up here,'

as Dumbledore was saying this Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron all moved in front of me in a protective manor, Bill put his arm around me to try and make me feel safe, to try to reassure me that he won't let Dumbledore take me back to that horrible place,

'yes he is here and we don't care what you say Dumbledore we are not going to let you take him back to that place not now, not ever,' Arthur said with a surprising amount of force as he moved to stand by Molly,

Dumbledore just laughed and said

'I won't bother sending him back now as school starts back tomorrow, but you won't be able to stop me from sending him back there after this school year ends,'

'There are many ways we can stop you Dumbledore, trust me we will try them all just to make sure that you can't send him back to them abusive people again,'

This time it was Molly who spoke, she gave Dumbledore a look that a mother lioness would give if you tried to take away one of her cubs,

'I know the best way to stop him from taking Harry away from us for good, we can adopt him,'

Ron was the one to speak then and Dumbledore never even flinched at the idea of them adopting me,

'No court in their right mind will let you adopt him once I tell them that you were the ones who stole him from his loving and caring family, who miss him dearly and all they want is to make sure that Harry is home safe with them,'

Dumbledore said with an evil grin on his face, all of a sudden the flu went up again for a third time it was Remus and Sirius who walked through,

'They might be able to stop the Weasley's from adopting Harry but there is nothing that can stop Remus and I from doing so, as my name has already been cleared,' Sirius said with a grin that would put even the Cheshire cat to shame,

Dumbledore said nothing else and he walked back through the fireplace, myself and all the Weasley's along with Remus and Sirius all visibly relaxed, I then ran over to my godfathers and gave them the biggest hug I could possible give,

'Do you mean it, Siri is your name actually cleared will I be able to come and live with you?' I said almost prying that he didn't say it as a spur of the moment type thing,

'Of course we meant it pup why else would we be here, likely we both signed the adoption papers before we came here, so you are now officially our pup,'

Remus said with the world's biggest smile I have ever seen, I gave him another big hug with a huge smile all my own, I then heard all the Weasley's cheer with happiness,

'Okay as happy as i am for you three I think it is time we all go to bed, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny have a very big day ahead of them tomorrow...so Harry do you want to spend the night here or do you want to go to your new home straight away?'

Molly said in her mothering tone again,

'I think I would like to spend my last night before going back to school here... if you lot don't mind?'

I said to both Arthur and Molly and Sirius and Remus they all nodded their heads, with a big grin on my face I walked back towards Bill and we both headed upstairs so I could finish packing and for us both to get ready for bed,

as we walked back into Bill and Charlie's room Bill closed the door and warded it to, he then strode right up to me, turned me around and gave me a big sloppy passionate kiss that was full of love,

as we broke away for air I said 'Bill you know we can't do it now, not before I have to go back to school tomorrow,'

'I know we can't Harry I just wanted to kiss your lips one last time in this room before you leave tomorrow,' Bill said with a sad look on his face,

it didn't take me long to finish packing my stuff for Hogwarts, I then turned to Bill who was already in his bed just watching me with nothing but love and compassion in his eyes,

 _wow he looks really handsome lying there, waiting for me to join him in the bed, man I am really going to miss him once I am back at Hogwarts I am so shocked that he is willing to wait to have sex with me till I come back, I'm not sure if I have that sort of will power... well I will soon find out._

I was thinking as I headed towards the bed, as I got close enough to the bed I crawled in and lied my head on Bill's naked chest, I could hear and feel his heart beating which always put a smile on my face, he then snakes his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him and we pulled the blanket up over us, it didn't' wake us that long to fall asleep,

the morning sunshine come through the window, that was over on the other side of the room, I then open my eyes a try to move but Bill is still holding me as tightly as he was when we fell asleep,

 _I really don't want to move...I am lovely and warm; I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. Well not yet anyway, why does the train have to leave so early,_

I feel Bill start to wake up underneath my head, so I then got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom,

once I was in the bathroom I quickly got changed, brushed my hair and teeth,

I then started to walk back to Bill and Charlie's room,

 **WARNING MASTERBATION SCENE DON'T WANT TO READ IT THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT ()**

when I started hearing some heavy panting coming from the room and it sounded like Bill, but then the noises stopped suddenly so I just guessed that he put a silencer up, thankfully though he left the door a jar so I could look in,

well I wasn't too sure if he left it open for me to look in, but I did look in wondering what he was doing to make him, make those types of noises, (if you get that well done)

I looked in through the crack in the door, I see Bill sitting on his bed with one of his hands rubbing his nipples and the other traveled down and started pumping his very hard cock, as i was watching this I could feel myself getting aroused,

if only I could hear his pants and his moans, if only that was my hand wrapped around his cock, if only that talented strong hand was wrapped around my semi-erection which was quickly become a full blown hard on,

 _damn he looks even more handsome then he does normally, man I am the luckiest guy in the world to have that as my boyfriend, soon I will have to have sex with him there is no way I will be able to wait till we were married...even though I don't think we will get that far,_

as I shock my head to stop that train of thought and just continue to watch the most handsome and amazing man jurk himself off, when he doesn't think anyway can see him,

as I was standing there my trousers became too tight for comfort so I look around and can't see or hear anyone around, so I slowly slide my hand into my boxers and slowly start to pump my own cock almost in time as Bill,

he then looks right at me, with pure lust in his eyes he then uses his wandless magic to pull me into the room with him, he then closed and locked the door and put the wards back up, he then pulled me onto the bed and he then undid my trousers and pulled out my hard cock,

he started to slowly pump his fist, it was painfully slow for my liking I'm sure he is doing this to tease me,

'Bill...p...ple...please...faster' I said in between heavy breaths,

Bill did as I asked and started to pump his fist faster, I then started to kiss him with so much passion, he also returned it with the same amount of passion as he was given, whilst he was still pumping me, he then trails his kisses on my jaw line, he the kisses my ear and whispers,

'Like my doing this to you don't you Harry, like me touching you in this way,'

'ye...yes...yes Bill...I...I...I love you touching me this way please don't stop,'

Bill just laughs lightly as he starts kissing down my neck, as my breathing is starting to get more and more heavy as I am trying to control my breathing enough to answer him, he starts moving his hand faster,

I then moved my hands down Bills front and all the way down to his neglected cock, and I started to pump him at the same rate as he was pumping me,

soon, we were both pumping each other as fast as we could,

'Bill... I...I ne...I need ... I need to...cum'

'then cum for me Harry'

'No I want us to cum together'

'okay... together'

both me and Bill pumped each other as fast as we could and we both came screaming each other's names,

 **() END OF MASTERBATION SCENE**

we kissed each other one last time before we cleaned each other up, with wandless magic,

as we both then walked down stair into the living room where the rest of the Weasley's were all waiting for me, Bill and also Ron to come down ready for Hogwarts,

a few moments later Ron walked down the stairs,

'okay you guys ready for your next year at Hogwarts?'

Arthur said with a huge smile on his face, we all nodded,

Molly then used a portkey to transport us all to the train station,

once we got to the train station, Molly gave us all one last hug and hurried Ron, Fred, George and Ginny one to the Hogwarts expresses and me and Bill sheared one last kiss and hug with a promise to write to each other while we were apart, after that Bill almost put me on the train himself,

I sat in the same compartment as Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, I sat by the window and when the train started to pull off I then looked out the window and saw Bills sad face which then brightened up a bit when he saw me and he give me a wave goodbye and I did the same,

 _man can't believe I won't be able to see him till at least winter break._

 **okay guys hope you liked it,**

 **next chapter will up very soon,**

 **see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here is the newest chapter of Harry's knight in shining armor,**

 **WARNING!**

 **there will be a sex scene,**

'speaking'

 _thinking_

 **Chapter 12**

Harry's P.O.V.

 _man can't believe I won't be able to see him till at least winter break._

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

it was now winter brake which meant I get to go back to the Weasley's for two weeks and I get to see my Bill again, as soon as the winter feast was over me, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all went back to the Gryffindor common room and got our bags that were waiting there and we all headed down to the train station together all happy to be finally go back to the burrow,

the train ride back to the burrow didn't seem half as long as the ride to Hogwarts did and as soon as we pulled into platform 9 3/4, I saw Bills smiling face I practically ran off the train as soon as it stopped and ran into his arms and give him the biggest hug and the most passionate kiss I could, which Bill happily returned with then same passion I gave him,

'now, now Harry I think you should stop this now before this goes any further,'

Bill said smiling at Harry once he broke away from the kiss,

'Yes Bill I think your right...but this will have to go further tonight as I have waited long enough,'

I whispered into Bill's ear, after he put me down,

Bill just give a knowing smile and a small nod of his head in agreement,

it didn't take long for us all to be together again on the platform with all our bags and we then all port keyed out of there,

as we walked into the burrow the smell of Molly's home cooking hits us like a ton of bricks, I smile at the thought that Molly must be running around the kitchen like a headless chicken,

'Right I am going to see if mam wants any help with supper,'

Bill said as he walked into the kitchen, the rest of us took our stuff up into our separate rooms, after we all put our stuff away we all walked back down stairs just in time for Molly to shout up

'Come on guy's supper is ready!'

we all walked into the kitchen to see the most amazing supper any of us had seen from Molly in a long while,

'wow mam this looks amazing how long did it take you to cook all of this?' Ron said as he took his normal spot at the dinner table,

'only a couple of hours don't worry there is a warming spell on all of the food so it has been kept nice a hot ready for you all to eat... please...enjoy'

Molly said as we all took our normal seats at the table,

we had all started to tuck into the supper that Molly had lovingly made for them, they were there for about half an hour, when Bill indicated with his eyes for me and him to go into our new room, so I give a big fake yawn and said,

'Thank you so much for this wonderful supper Molly, but I think that the train ride home took more out of me then I thought, if you will excuse me I will just be heading off to bed now, good night all,'

as I waited in mine and Bills new room which was an extension the Weasley's built while I was away at Hogwarts,

 _man come on Bill how long does it take...man I am so impatient now isn't it?...but then again I have waited since the 1st of September, I'm sure I can wait till Bill manages to get away,_

as I was thinking that I hear someone walking to our new room,

 _is that Bill?_

I sat up on the bed when the door handle to the bedroom was pushed down and Bill walked in, with a loving smile on his face and he walked over to the side of the bed and used his wand to put up extra strong silencer and locking charms so no one would disturb us,

he put his wand back onto the bedside table and he then leaned down and give me the most passionate kiss I have had since I left for Hogwarts four months ago,

but then for some reason he stopped kissing me,

'what...why did you stop?'

I asked thinking we were going to go all the way tonight, at least that was the plan,

'Harry...sweetheart I think we should wait for a little while,'

Bill said with a mischievous look in his eyes, so I just give a quick nod of my head, we both then headed to bed for some sleep, and we both fell straight into the same potions the we were back when we used to sleep together every night,

'mmmm Bill I have missed this,'

I said very sleepily,

'same,'

Bill said also sleepily,

the next morning the sun came through the window, and I woke up to the smell of a very lovely breakfast, that Molly was cooking, I climbed out of bed quietly as to not wake up Bill, and I walked into the kitchen to see if Molly needed some help,

'Good morning Molly would you like some help?'

'Oh no thank you Harry dear, you just sit down at the table breakfast will be ready soon,'

Molly said gesturing to the table, as she quickly turned her attention back to whatever it was she was cooking on the stove,

a few moments later Bill came running into the kitchen with a worried look on his face and said to Molly

'mam have you seen Harry he wasn't there when I...'

he then notices me sitting at the table and I see him visually relax,

'oh Harry thank Merlin that you weren't taken in the middle of the night,'

'I am sorry Bill you looked so cute and peaceful I didn't want to wake you,'

I said very apologetically, he then comes and sit next to me and he puts his arm around me and pulls me into a big bear hug,

'it's okay Harry, dent feel bad I am happy that you do finally feel confident enough to walk around our home, on your own with-out one of us lot being there, next to you,'

'thank you Bill and well I just smelled food and thought I would see if there was anything cooked and if I could help, but you know your mother she won't take any help from me,'

I said pulling away from the embrace and looking between Bill and Molly,

soon enough the rest of the Weasley's came down for breakfast, and they all took their normal seats at the table again, Molly set down all the food that she had cooked for us for breakfast,

we all dug in to the food, after we had all finished we then all started going on with our day buying our last Christmas presents,

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

the sun came in through the window just like it always did but today there was snow around the window and there was a distinct smell in the air, one of Christmas food being cooked, and it just had a different smell in the air from any other day out of the year,

I then feel Bill stir from underneath my head, he pulls me in closer like he did normally he then kissed my head and said,

'Merry Christmas Harry,'

'Merry Christmas Bill,'

I said as I moved up from his chest to the face and kissed him passionately on the lips, a few moments past, then we heard Ginny and Ron running down the stairs and straight into our room,

'Merry Christmas Bill...Merry Christmas Harry,'

they both said in unison,

'Merry Christmas Ron...Merry Christmas Ginny,'

both me and Bill said in unison,

we all walked into the living room with big smiles on our faces, we all sat down near the Christmas tree, when Molly, Arthur, Remus and Sirius walked in and they sat down with us, Ron was the one close enough to the tree and to the presents,

'Mam this one is for you,'

he handed her the little green wrapped box, which was off all of us,

'oh thank you... all of you,'

she said as she pulled out a necklace with a photo of all her children plus Arthur and Harry,

'Charlie this one is for you,'

Ron handed him the present wrapped in red paper,

'thanks mam. thanks dad,'

he said as he pulled out a new dragon hide jacket,

'Hey dad this one is for you'

Ron said handing a red wrapped present to his father,

'ooohh thank you everyone you didn't have to,'

'yes we did Arthur after all look at what you have done for all of us,'

I said from my spot in front of Bill,

'well thank you...all of you'

Arthur said to me then to the rest of his family, as he pulled out some brand new muggle tools,

'Ginny this one is for you'

Ron said as he handed Ginny a blue wrapped box,

'oh my gosh thank you all so much,'

she said as she ripped open the wrapping paper, she then pulled out a silver bracelet,

'okay then...oh Bill this one is for you,'

Ron handed me a light blue present for me to hand to Bill,

'thank you so much,'

he said as he pulled out some new dragon hide boots,

'okay Fred and George these are for you two,'

Ron said as he handed both Fred and Forge their identically wrapped presents,

'Thanks mam...thanks dad'

they both said in unison, as they both pulled out new wand holders,

'okay Harry this one is for you,'

Ron said as he handed me a gold wrapped present,

'for me... oh you guys shouldn't have,'

I said as I got nods from the whole Weasley family,

'well Harry you are now part of this family,'

Bill said from behind me, i smiled and then started to unwrap the present, which turned out to be a leather jacket, which i was eyeing up in one of the shops in muggle London,

'okay and last but not least this one is for me... thanks guys,'

Ron said as he unwrapped the last gift that was under the tree, he pulled out a mini new broom, which as he was holding it in his hands it grew back to its original size,

'oh wow I love it thanks mam thanks dad,'

Ron said as he placed it down in front of him and Ginny,

'oh here you go Siri and Remy, I know it's not much but I bought you both a little something,'

I said as I moved from my spot in front of Bill to hand my two new fathers a little box each,

'oh pup...it is very generous of you to even think of buying us a gift,'

Sirius said as both he a Remus unwrapped their gifts and they pulled out two matching gold charms with their animagus' on,

'they are beautiful pup thank you,'

Remus said as he got up and give me a hug which Sirius followed soon after,

after all this present giving Ron went outside to test out his new broom, with Ginny, the twins and Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus were all in the kitchen working on dinner,

whereas me and Bill stayed behind in the living room for me and him to give each other the little gifts that we both bought each other...well mine isn't really something he will not say no to at least I hope he won't say no,

'here is your gift babe,'

Bill said to me as he handed me a little black box, which when I opened it, it had a gold dragon with red eyes on it,

'oh Bill this is absolutely beautiful,'

I said and I gave him a quick peck on his lips, we both were smiling as i handed him a little box, which held a gold necklace,

'Oh Harry this is so sweet of you,'

'it's okay Bill, I thought that I should get you something that was as strong as my love for you,'

I said to Bill as he leaned down to capture my lips once more,

soon enough we all were called by Molly to be told that dinner was ready, so we all walked into the kitchen, we all sat in our normal seats and Molly plated up our dinners,

'mmmmmm Molly the dinner was wonderful thank you so much,'

I said after I had finished my dinner, and the rest of the table nodded their heads in agreement,

soon enough it was time for us all to go to bed thankfully no me and Bill had out own room down on the bottom floor as they built an extension for us, before we went to bed we said goodbye to Sirius and Remus,

as me and Bill said our final goodnights to the rest of the Weasley family, and walked into our new bedroom, and I heard Bill lock the door so no one could get in and he also put up some wards and a silencer, so I knew what he was planning or at least I hope I knew what he was going to do,

 **WARNING THIS IS THE SEX SCENE DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO THE NEXT ()**

Bill then walked up behind me and started to kiss my neck and he started to undo my shirt when i turned around and started to undo his shirt i then started to trail kisses down his chest to his abdomen then went back up to his face and gave him a long passionate kiss and stated to undo the belt on his jeans,

he then moves us without braking the kiss he then pushes me on to the bed and climbs on top of me as he trailed kisses from my lips to my jawline and then down my neck and to my collarbone he stayed at my collarbone area and left a hicky, he then trailed kissed down my chest and abdomen,

he then flipped us over so I was on top of him, he then sits up so our crouches rub against each other which proves to me that he is as hard as I am if not more, he the snakes his arm around my waist then he slowly slid his hand under the waistband of my skin-tight trousers,

with his other hand he undid the trousers to give his hand a better chance of getting to my arse, once he had undone the button and zip, the hand that was on my lower back slid down to my arse,

'Bill stop teasing me,'

I whispered into his ear, he chuckled he then used some wandless magic and both me and him were naked, he then flipped us back over so I was underneath him again he then trailed kisses all the way back down my abdomen, until he reached my cock, he looked up to me as if asking for promotion with only his eye, I nodded my head quickly,

I moaned loudly as Bill's head bobbed up and down on my cock, his tongue that accompanied was doing things that should probably be illegal, I felt a finger that was slick with lube,

it teased my hole for a few minutes but then finally pushed past the ring of muscles at my entrance and I moaned loudly again, the single finger was soon joined by a second and then a third, they twisted slightly, trying to find that sweet spot inside of me, as they slid in and out of my body,

Bill began to apply some lube to his own cock, I knew that it wouldn't be long before I cum, I was looking forward to finally having his cock inside me, I then feel my balls tighten and my legs begin to shake with the effort to ward off my orgasm for just another minute,

'Mmmm...Bill...coming...ah God! there! YES, THERE!'

Bill had found my sweet spot and he continually rammed his fingers over it, making sure to milk ever shudder and moan out of me that he could, since this was our first time together like this we wanted to enjoy it,

my body spasmed with pleasure that hit me like a tidal wave and I emptied myself into his talented mouth, I then flopped back onto the bed, Bill looked up at me waiting for me to say whether I wanted him to continue or whether I wanted him to stop, I gave him a quick nod then the fingers began to move inside of him again, twisting and spreading apart, preparing me for what was coming up next,

the fingers then withdrew and I then feel a blunt head of the other man's cock line up with my loosened entrance before it was slowly pushed pasted the ring of muscles, as we had never done this before he was entering me painfully slow and the pain wasn't as bad as I first thought, if anything the pain only added to my sense of pleasure,

Bills lips found mine and as he finally pushed his cock all the way into the hilt, he waited there for a few moments waiting for me to get used to the feeling and the size of his cock inside me, after we broke apart for a bit of air I give him a quick nod

'Mmmm...Bill...move'

he did as I asked and it wasn't to long for my cock to respond to the stimulation to my sweet spot and I moaned and begged Bill with a broken sentence,

'god...Bill...ngh...faster...FASTER!'

and with one thrust Bill made my whole body shake,

'AHH! there Bill...right there,'

Bill changed the angle of his thrusts to constantly jab into my sweet spot, he started to pick up his pace and he started to grind into my arse as well, when he was almost all the way out he would slam back in to the hilt and grind a little, Bill the rotated his hips to get just a little bit more depth, which forces me to raise up my hips with each of his thrusts,

'Harry...ngh...I won't...ngh...be able to go this slow for much...ngh...longer,'

'then...don't...please...fuck me like... ngh...there's no tomorrow'

Bill then seems to look me straight in the eyes and all I see is pure lust and that is all he sees in mine, he then smiles and starts thrusting into me almost like an animal I loved it, it felt amazing my moans became almost like a mewling sound of need, with each of Bills thrusts I could tell that he was getting close to coming as he wrapped his hand around my cock and began to pump me in the same pace as his thrusts, it wasn't too long before he said

'Harry...ngh...I'm gonna...cum'

to which I replayed as he picked my put so I was sitting on his hips as he was thrusting up into me,

'me too...Bill...come inside me...please,'

'okay Harry,'

we both came in a matter of seconds both screaming each other's names,

it was truly spectacular my vision was completely blanked as me and Bill sagged back against the pillows, with Bill on top of me, he stayed there for a moment and then he regained his breathing a bit and moved off from on top of me, he didn't move that far as we were still joined together, it took a moment for us both to completely regain out breathing,

finally, Bill propped my chin up in his hand and drop a gentle kiss onto my lips, as he slowly slid himself completely out of me,

 **()**

 **SEX SCENE OVER**

he then lied down properly next ne then cast a quick cleaning spell on us both and he pulled me into his warm embrace he then pulled up the now clean blanket up over us both and we quickly feel asleep.

 **okay guys and girls that it i hope you enjoyed,**

 **please R &R i shall see you all next chapter,**


End file.
